Hakuoki OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My Ocs with the Hakuoki boys. So damn hot! My third favorite anime and with every guy, lovable.
1. OC intro and info

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Gracie=Toshizo Hijikata**

**Minto=Sanosuke Harada**

**Ringo=Soji Okita**

**Ichigo=Hajime Saito**

**Tsubasa=Shinpachi Nagakura**

**Masa=Haisuke Todo**

**Kana= Keisuke Sannan**

**Yuki=Susumu Yamazaki**

**Shorata= Chikage Kazama**

**Raina=Kyo Shiranui**

**Red=Kyuuju Amagiri**

**Nashi= Nagumo Kaoru**

**Sarah=Sakamoto Ryouma**

**Julie=Iba Hachiro**

**Erin=Souma Kazue**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Gracie - **Gracie is a maid in a cafe. She serves the best tea in all of Japan. One person in particular comes in and asks for the vary same thing every time. Toshizo Hijikata. Gracie also is Kondou's Niece. But he doesn't know it. Gracie isn't into war but once it starts she is taken to Chizuru's house to live in till it was over. Gracie isn't one of the few who drink the water of life but she later died of a poison that was developed just like the water of life.

**Minto - **Minto is the adopted sister of Toshizo Hijikata, childhood friends with Sanosuke, and real sister to the demon Chikage Kazama. Minto uses a bow and arrows however, when using her sword she unleashes her demon side and she kills anything and everything. She is the leader of the five girls, and has the toughest life out of them all. She doesn't take the water of life but she does die old and happy like Chizuru.

**Ringo - **Ringo is the older daughter of a retired war hero and a spoiled mother. Ringo hated being treated like a lady and her sister like she was invisible or dirt. Her father trained them both and they became their own warriors. Later recruited by Minto, they travel and train till meeting the Shinsingumi. Ringo and her sister Ichigo know Soji Okita from childhood. Ringo loves the rain but while wielding a spear she has medical knowledge. She does sadly have a fear of blood. She takes the water of life to save Chizuru from her brother Kaoru. The main reason she does medicine is because she doesn't want Soji to die from TB. She is the middle among the five in age.

**Ichigo - **Ichigo was treated terrible by her own mother. Her father trained her to wield two swords while her sister Ringo had a spear. When traveling they meet Hajime Saito. Ichigo and Hajime both are great with swords and so skilled neither would win or lose a fight. They would just draw every time. She knows about Soji's TB and is asked by Hajime to keep is a secret. She doesn't take the water of life till the end to help Hajime fight in the final end of the war. She has a fear of water or mostly drowning. She's the second youngest of the five of them.

**Tsubasa - **Tsubasa was raised by her mother as her father died before she was born. She does have a small fear of heights but with how short she is she get's over it eventually. She uses Nunchaku's and breaks necks rather then stabbing and killing. Also choking. She is about 4.9 in height and is made fun of a lot by Shinpachi Nagakura. And she makes him eat his words seconds later. Tsubasa is the oldest of the five around the age of 24. She never takes the water of life.

**Masa - **Masa is the most trouble-some girl among the group. Masa is the youngest of the five. Around the age of 18-19. Masa grew up living on the streets after a group tried to use her to get to her father. Her mother left her with him and was asked to kill her but he raised her instead. Masa has a fear of fire because she watched her father burn along with her own house at such a young age. So she lived to be feared. She trained herself for nearly ten years and killed the men who used her and was feared by everyone in her village. Minto comes along and invites her to join her as her second in command. Masa then meets the Shinsingumi and is close with Sanosuke, Shinpashi, and Haisuke. Sano is more like a father figure to Masa while Minto is the mother. Shin is the crazy uncle as Tsubasa the cousin. Leaving Haisuke Todo, the best friend. Masa get's along with Haisuke and after his death she takes the water of life and fights till she uses up all her own life just to be with him. Masa has Sai for weapons.

**Kana - **Kana is an old friend of Sannan's and is a healer in Chizuru's village. She is called to help with Sannan's injuries but when arriving he's taken the water of life. She stays to study him and the water to see how far things are taken. Kana cares for everyone including Sannan. She eventually takes the water of life after hearing of his death, and at night she kills to satisfy her lust for blood.

**Yuki - **Yuki is a lady from a high family. Royal in some ways. She is kidnapped and then rescued by the Shinshingumi's and the girls. She's a childhood friend of Susumu Yamazaki. She later marries him and lives on her own in a secret mansion that only he and any of the five girls know of. After hearing of his death she takes her time and once the war is over she takes the water of life and haunts the vary house she lives in.

**Shorata - **Shorata is the childhood and best friend of Chikage Kazama. She has known him all her life and will do whatever it takes to make him happy. Even if he wants to marry someone else. She has grown up loving him and he doesn't show it. However he does tell her he does love her even if it's not the exact same love. She grows old with Sen after Kazama died from Hijikata's sword.

**Raina - **Raina a childhood friend to Kyo Shiranui and like him, crazy trigger happy guns. She does spend her time fighting Kyo and protecting Shorata so she doesn't get into trouble or hurt.

**Red - **Red is a more street fighter among the demons. She doesn't live with Kazama but she does talk with Kyuju Amagiri from time to time.

**Nashi - **Nashi is a demon form Chizuru's home. She is taken thinking the others have her but is relived that it's Kaoru. She and Kaoru live among the other demons as ladies but she treats him like he is. She falls for him later and attempts to kill Kazama after he kills Kaoru. But he tells her that he would have killed Chizuru if he didn't.

**Sarah - **Sarah is no girly girl. She's a serious warrior. When she meets Sakamoto she's in for a wild ride.

**Julie - **Julie is a healer of her own knowledge and when it comes down to it she will heal for the right price. But she never met a selfless man like Iba.

**Erin - **Erin a warrior in training and one who works in the red light district. But with how young she is how much trouble can she really get into? Enough that Souma has to save her.


	2. Kaoru x Nashi

**Honestly Kaoru to me was more annoying then all characters. But I wanted to do him anyway. I know what having siblings is like. You can't help but love them no matter what. Which is why Nashi made the perfect girl for Kaoru.**

Nashi was sitting in the room waiting for the ladies to be done with her.

She was getting all beautied up.

"I can't believe it!" Shouted a voice. It was Kaoru. He was dressed to be a girl, but came in all mad.

"Leave please." Nashi said.

The ladies did as she asked. She was a candidate for Kazuma's wife.

"Kaoru. What happened?" She asked.

"I saw her. Chizuru. I saw her!" He said.

Nashi was shocked. "You did? How was she?" She asked.

"She didn't recognized me. She stood there, with those...BRUTS, and didn't know who I was." Kaoru sound sad.

Nashi has known Kaoru and Chizuru for many years. As children it was always the three of them.

But then after their village was attacked, Nashi chased down Kaoru mistaking him for Chizuru.

She begged for his life to be spared. She offered herself up.

Kazuma considered it. But didn't make any official announcements.

So, Nashi and Kaoru were to be ladies under him.

"Kaoru. I'm so sorry." She said.

Kaoru shook her off and sat on the bed. "Why didn't she see me." He asked himself.

Nashi left the room to leave him alone.

"Did you see that loser?"

"Yeah. I don't know why Kazuma keeps them around."

"Maybe he made a deal with him."

"Or they are being used as leverage so he can marry that other one he wants that badly."

Nashi was a demon. Like everyone else here. And females are rare as they say.

But really, Nashi's bloodline was cut off of women for a reason.

Which Nashi wasn't intending to let anyone find out.

She walked down the hall hearing more and more rumors being spread.

She had to deal with them for a long time.

"Nashi." Spoke a cold voice. It was Kazuma and Amagiri. "Yes?" She asked.

"Make sure you get Kaoru ready. We are sending him on an errand." Kazuma said.

"Yes my lord." She bowed. "May I ask my lord a question?" She asked.

Kazuma growled. Amagiri however gave her the go ahead. "Ask your question young one." He told her.

"I just want to know one thing. Is Chizuru really alive and with the enemy?"

Really she had many questions. But she had limits.

Kazuma chuckled. Grinning her nodded his head. "Yes. And I'll be taking her as my wife. Don't worry. You'll still be kept around." He said.

But what of Kaoru?

Kazuma walked away and Nashi bowed once more.

"Keep Kaoru out of trouble and he'll stay alive." Amagiri warned her.

As he left Nashi made her way back to Kaoru.

"Kazuma says to get ready. Your running an errand." She told him.

"Nashi. What do you think will happen to us? Once Kazuma takes Chizuru." He asked.

Nashi didn't want to answer him. All she did was smile. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe. Your my family now. And family stays together." She said to him.

Kaoru frowned. Nashi hugged him tight. "Kaoru. I love you and Chizuru. Your my family. My best friends. I will do anything for you." She said.

Kaoru hugged her back. "I know. And I love you too." He said.

Nashi grinned. As she opened her eyes, they glowed blood red. "I know."

It was later during the night when Kaoru and the other three left.

Leaving Nashi at home. With every other demon here.

Nashi changed her cloths into something more her style.

All black and dark. Her red locks flowed down her back as she untied her hair.

She was ready for her game.

She headed out and walked down the halls. Her red eyes glowing once again.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

it was one of the demons who talked about her being used as a toy. Calling Kaoru and her bargaining chips to get to Chizuru. She didn't say a word to him.

"I asked you a question. Do you not know how to-"

She was right in front of him in a blink. She wasn't any normal demon. "I'm here to PLAY." She said. She bit into the guys neck hard, keeping him from screaming. She began to suck on his blood.

He fell to the ground soundless. He was soon dried as a prune. Nashi licked the blood off her hands and around her mouth.

She was a super demon. A cursed breed of demons that were more dead then alive.

"No one, talked bad, about Kaoru." She grinned.

A few more people were walking b. Nashi was ready. "Do you want to play a game with me?" She asked.

The group turned to see her. And in seconds they were dead.

Nashi burned the bodies once she felt full of blood again. Her anger was satisfied. She doesn't have a thirst for blood. Unless it's to help her anger against others.

She changed back into her dress and her hair was up in a bun again.

Kazuma and the others returned. Kaoru didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" She asked under her breath.

"I was seen. And they might think it was my sister. Chizuru might be in danger." Kaoru said.

"Of course. Then we need to find a way to help her. Save her." Nashi said.

Once Nashi and Kaoru were safe in the bedroom, "Did you have blood?" Kaoru asked.

Nashi never lied to him. "Yes." She was honest with him. Always.

"How many dead?" He asked.

"Around less the ten." She said.

Kaoru groaned. "Your going to get us killed." he snapped.

"I must say. You two are like peas in a pod." Said a new voice.

Kaoru and Nashi turned to see the Doctor in the door.

"My son. Let's go. We need to get Chizuru and get out of here. A war is coming." He said.

Nashi was never a fan of Kaoru and Chizuru's father. But since it was Kaoru's father, She agreed. "Kaoru. Let's go. Being here, it's going to get us both killed." She said.

"Nashi!" Kaoru raised his voice.

"Kaoru. I love you. Please. Let's trust him." She said. Leaning in closer. "At least until we get Chizuru." She whispered.

Kaoru was silent. But smiled. "Okay Nashi. I trust you." He said.

With that Kaoru and Nashi followed the doc and all Nashi cared about was Kaoru and Chizuru.

She just wanted her family back. Whatever blood she would have to drink.

The End

**I know this was kind of dark. But I felt like something that talked about what goes on inside the whole demon side.**

**Giving Nashi a more evil and darker side to her was more fun then I thought.**

**Hope you all like this. And don't forget to vote on which other demon or hero you want to come next. Let me know in the reviews.**


	3. Sakamoto x Sarah

**I'm not a huge fan of the three new guys so I hope this is okay.**

**Don't for get to vote on who's next.**

He's not the man I thought.

Sarah was catching her breath as she ran far from the officers her college pissed off.

Once they stopped it was dark and cold. While the cold didn't bother Sarah, she worried a little on HIM and the wound he had.

She asked Yamazaki to warn the others and get Chizuru to safety.

"Well this was an eventful night." She whispered to herself.

"Now why would you say that?" Sakamoto wasn't the kind of man she thought he'd be.

He was WORSE.

"Why did you piss off the offecer?" She asked.

"It was the truth." He said groaning.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She helped him into the barn and waited for help to come.

"You really are a good fighter." Sakamoto said.

"Of course. I was trained by my father. And he left me with Kondo to care and treat me like his own. I didn't know my father would die easily." Sarah lost her father to the other side of this war coming.

Suddenly he kissed her forehead.

"What the hell?!" Sarah screamed.

"Hehe. Sorry. But a pretty face like yours is hard to resist." He laughed.

Like hell! "That is unpropper and unacceptable! You don't kiss a lady like that! Not without permission." Sarah scolded him.

Sakamoto just kept laughing.

"You are too hurt. You should be resting." She added.

Soom some help did come, Nakaoka showed up just in time.

"Oh good. Can you treat him?" Sarah asked.

"Of course. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nakaoka asked Sakamoto.

"Well, it's a long story."

Soon They ended up leaving.

Sarah was later found by Yamazaki and the rest of the Shinsengumi.

"Sarah! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Chezuru. How are you?"

"Where is Sakamoto?"

"Don't worry your little head about him. He's resting with Nakaoka.

"Round up the men. We head back right away." Hijikata shouted.

Sarah sighed as she was glad to be with everyone.

Why did he do that though?

"Sarah? Your spacing out." Chezuru and Haisuke stood in front of her.

"What happened?" Haisuke was like the overprotective brother with Sarah.

"Nothing." She said.

"Did he do something?!" Why was Haisuke yelling?

"Sarah. Your blushing." Chizuru pointed out.

Sarah felt her face and realized she was. "If he did anything-"

"Haisuke. I'm fine. I would never on my life let a man get near me." Sarah wasn't like any other woman. She was a warrior.

"Come now brother. Do you think I'd be stupid in letting any man touch me wrongly?" Sarah asked.

Haisuke sighed. "No. Your a tough one."

"See. Nothing to worry about." She said.

"You should be careful." This was Shinpachi this time. "There are many Imperalists who've been known to use woman as messengers."

"Thank you Shin!" Sarah shouted. "I'll have terrible sleep then."

She walked off. Sarah shook her head. Was Sakamoto really using her? No! He's just...not what she'd originally thought he'd be.

First time they met was when Saito took her and Chizuru out to do some spying.

"Waiting for someone?" Asked a voice.

One glance and Sarah knew this man would be trouble.

From his tan skin to his hair that shined in the sunlight. And that cocky look and flirtatious voice.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"No." Sarah said before Chizuru could answer him.

"I'm looking for my father." Chizuru spoke anyway. "Any information on him could be helpful."

"I see. Your familiar with the area then?"

"Why would I be here?" Sarah snapped.

She didn't like this man. She didn't like many men in general. Most the shinsengumi we're nothing but drunks. Sano and Shin included. Hijikata, Saito and Haisuke were the few that gained Sarah's trust.

Coming back to the present, Sarah smiled for the first time in a long time.

"Maybe he's not what he seems to be." She said. "But I have been wrong before."

The End.


	4. Heisuke x Masa (Love these Two Best!)

**And here we are. I want to thank PrettyRecklessLaura For requesting this. I LOVE Heisuke too!**

**Heisuke is my all time favorite out of any other Revers Anime or Otome game.**

**I just love the childish personality and such. He's so protective and cute.**

**I hope you all love him some too. If he's your favorite, PLEASE, let me know. I would love to know who else loves this boy as much as I do. Enjoy!**

The Way to a Man's Heart is Through his Stomach. To a Boy's Heart, is Through his Personality.

Masa was in the kitchen working on the food.

After everything that happened food was the one thing on her mind.

What happened? Heisuke died. "Thanks for the hand Sano." Masa said.

"Of course little one." He smiled at her.

After what happened with Heisuke, Masa was never the same. She actually killed many men there. But she wasn't in time to save Haisuke. Ever since they became a part of the Shinsengumi, he was the one who was friendly with her. And had respect for girls as well unlike most the men here.

Sano was different. He was more like a father figure to her. He treated her like a daughter. He even said once she was his to a few men as a joke in the red light district.

Shinpachi nearly had a heart attack hearing it.

"Masa. Hijikata is getting impatient." Said a voice.

Masa turned to see Chizuru. "Coming. I go this. You go rest." Masa said.

Masa has been trying to keep busy since the day happened. That night Masa took out all her anger on well, everything. And in the end, she Begged Hijikata and Sanan to give Heisuke the water of life. She even cut deep into her own forehead, down to the bone, to show just how desperate she needed her friend back. her best friend.

"Masa. Are you sure you can handle this?" Sano asked.

"I can. If Heisuke can stand with the water of life, I can do this with my eyes closed." Masa said.

The first few days or nights it was tough for Heisuke, Masa thought for many nights if she made the right choice. But remembering what happened to her father, she NEVER wanted to lose someone again.

She closed herself off before Minto found her and saved her. Well half of her. Heisuke saved the rest of her. She was only trying to repay him the favor.

"And done." Masa said.

"It all looks good." Sano said.

"Thanks." Masa smiled.

"You really are the best cook little girl." Sanosuke kissed the top of her head. "Thanks daddy." She mumbled.

If Minto heard her she'd be yelled at for calling Sanosuke that. Since he teases her about being Masa's mother figure.

"Get going." He said.

Masa nodded and gathered the food and tea on a try and headed to were Hijikata, Sanan, and Kondo was at.

"Knock knock." Masa said once at the door.

"Come in." It was Kondo's voice.

Masa opened up and slid herself and the try right on in. "Just keep going. I'm just here to serve Food and Tea." Masa said.

Hijikata did so. "Thank you, Masa." Kondo said.

Sanan bowed to her as a thank you.

Masa ignored most of what they said. She had no interest in what they discussed.

Until Sanan spoke to her half an hour later.

"Masa. How are you feeling after you, cut to your skull begging for me to Save Todo?" Sanan asked.

Masa looked up seeing all three men staring at her.

"I'm fine." She told them.

"Masa. Don't think My own sister wouldn't tell me things. After what you pulled, she told me of your...Father." Hijikata spoke. He was speaking softly. She wasn't some fragile doll that cracked at the slightest touch.

"I'm fine. Really. I was over reacting. I'm sure you would have done it anyway. I guess I was too emotional at the time." Masa explained.

She kept her emotions in check since Minto asked her to join her. She was a vary bloody child. She didn't need to be a demon or have the water of life to have a taste for blood. It was only for avenging the men who kept her from her father. And after that, she killed others who did harm to anyone in the village she took refuge in after her home burned to the ground.

"Masa. Why don't you talk to us. Please. Tell us how we can help you. We know it will be hard to see Heisuke." kondo spoke as if he knew something was off about her.

Well there was. But she was trying to hide it.

"You asked for me." Said a child like voice.

Masa stood up faster then when she's being attacked. Heisuke stood in front of her.

"Hei...Suke?" She was seeing a ghost my the look in her eyes. Fear.

"Yes. i thought you'd want to thank the person who begged me to save your life." Sanan said.

Heisuke looked shocked seeing it was Masa he meant.

"You? Masa? You begged for this?" Heisuke sounded mad.

Masa sat back down and bowed her head. "Yes." She didn't hide her shame.

"She even cut herself so I WOULD do it." Sanan had a big mouth.

"You did what?!" Normally Heisuke was yelling at Shinpachi or Sano. Sometimes others but mostly them too when they go him into trouble. Which she would help him get out of it long enough till all three got it the same time.

Masa didn't say anything. She just took off her head band and lifted up her long bangs. Her red hair had gotten long since Heisuke left. Masa didn't care to keep it short anymore.

It was close to being as long as his own. But she kept it all hidden.

Heisuke saw the big scare she had.

"Guess now we match." She tried to laugh.

Since the first meeting with these demons Heisuke's head band was broken by one of them and his forehead bleeding.

"You shouldn't be mad with her." Higikata was the one to speak.

Masa looked shocked at him. But he looked more calm. "She only wanted to make sure you had a second chance. Take it. Be happy your alive again. And thank her too. I don't think anyone would have done something this stupid for you. Except yourself." He added.

Masa felt pain from that last part. She and Heisuke didn't have much of the same personality. But she did feel like a child around Heisuke, like when she was with her father.

Gripping her Sai she stood up taking the try and walking out.

"You still haven't talked to us about-" She closed the door before Sanan said another word.

She went to the kitchen and found Chizuru in there. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I was going to clean up. You go and get some rest. you haven't been sleeping lately. Masa. Just take these and go rest in your room. Even Ringo says so." Chizuru said.

Masa smiled. "Thanks. Here." Handing her the tray. "I'll be in my room." She said and ran right there.

Not even talking to Ichigo who was outside training with Saito.

Tsubasa called her name a few times but Masa ignored her.

Once in her room she shut the doors, fell to the floor, and started to cry. Not out loud. But just let the tears fall down her cheeks.

Breathing in and out slowly to try and calm down. Sanan had to bring up everything.

And in front of Heisuke. All the times they hang out. All the time she's help him out of a jam. Save him food so Shinpachi wouldn't eat it all. Fighting. Laughing. Talking. Everything.

"I'm so sorry." She said to herself.

Masa just didn't want to lose another person she loved. Loved?

"Masa?" Heisuke opened the door.

Masa wiped the tears real quick and faced Heisuke.

"Sorry. I know what I did was stupid. But you are needed here. You shouldn't have been there in the first place. I should have found a way to convince you to stay. But I just had to help you rather then going with my gut. It's how my father died." Masa had told Heisuke personally why she was the way she was.

"It's fine." He said closing the door. "I understand. You had every right. I came here to thank you." He said.

Masa looked surprised at him. "Your not mad or angry at me that I've sent you into a life of hiding and...drinking blood?"

"Well. it's not the life I would have wanted at all. But I at least have a life. Guess I didn't want to leave you either." He chuckled.

Masa felt tears coming up again. "I see. I have some rice balls. Want some?" She offered.

"My favorite. Guess you didn't make them."

"Nope. Chizuru did." Masa laughed. "But I'm glad you love my cooking so much."

"Who wouldn't. Your going to make an amazing wife you know." Heisuke said.

Masa shook her head. "No mad would want me. A girl who killed many men just over the death of her father. Because her mother didn't mean to have a child and left her to be killed by the man who got her into this mess. Who helped create me." Masa said.

Heisuke grabbed her hand. "Don't say that! You are a pretty girl Any man WOULD be freakin' LUCKY to have a wife like you." Heisuke let go and slightly blushing.

"Masa. You fight. Cook. Play. You do everything you can to have a peaceful life. Even in this war coming." He said.

Masa smiled. "Thanks Heisuke. Guess with your new life you might find a wife of your own." She said.

Heisuke didn't speak.

Masa noticed him frowning. "Where is that happy smile of light?" She asked tackling him and tickling him. Yeah. Vary childish they both were. But it is for good reason.

"Masa! Stop." Heisuke said while laughing.

"There is that smile." She stopped. Smiling on her own.

"You are terrible. Your just a trouble maker." Heisuke said as she got off him.

"Then your the king of it." She added.

They laughed and ate a few rice balls.

After an hour, it was night time.

"Guess I better go. Sano will have my head if he sees me in here." Heisuke said.

"I'm not scared of you. And Sano knows I let you stay in here time to time. Just for Hijikata's sake and Shinpachi's." She says.

Heisuke stops at the door. "Say. Masa. If I lose control. Can you promise me something." He asked.

Masa didnt like the sound of it. But agreed. "Sure. Anything Heisuke."

"If I lose myself to, whatever this blood lust is, kill me." He said.

With such a serious face Masa wished she'd never agreed. "Of course. I'll give you peace Heisuke. It was my fault I brought you back." She said.

Her selfishness went too far for once.

"Don't think your selfish for bringing me back. I'm sure Hijikata would have asked anyway." Heisuke said.

Masa had heard that many times. But still. It was HER who asked and begged Sanan of all people to do so.

"I will kill you if you lose yourself. But I know one thing about you Heisuke Todo. You are a strong boy. And you would never lose yourself to ANY darkness that easily. You are a fighter. Why else would you be a captain?" She made a good point.

"Thanks. But I really think-"

"Don't say another word. You are great at frighting. Just because your young doesn't mean a damn thing. I learned how to fight with my Sai when i was freakin' six years old." Masa said.

Heiuke smiled. "True. And you kick everyone's butts. But Sano's. Your better at fighting then I am."

"Heisuke. I may be good. But I would NEVER become a captain like you. My heart isn't pure like yours is. I have killed out of my own validation. You fight to protect those who can't." Masa told him.

"Masa. You did what you did to protect too." Heisuke reminded her.

"After the fact I killed many men who wanted to kill my father and yet they did. I know my house was struck my lightning and burned to the ground with him inside. I should be lucky those men held me up. But I'm not. I feel like I SHOULD have died in there with him. Or would have been there to save him." Masa hated how she was even scared of fire since that time.

Heisuke knows it too. Not even Minto knows that fear of hers.

"Masa. You do that. I wouldn't be standing here talking with you." He said.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Heisuke was close.

Masa felt his hand in hers. She looked at him in his green and blue eyes. Cyan wasn't the prettiest color. But the most majestic. Magical color in the world. It beats her red fire eyes. Looking down from him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just can't look. I feel like I'm nothing against you. I can't compare to you. Your more of a hero then I could ever be. And I try to...be like my father who was one. Is still one." Masa felt the tears falling.

Heisuke hugged her tight. "You are a hero. My hero. And I'm yours." He said.

Masa hugged him back. He wasn't much taller then her. Just an inch.

"You've not cut your hair?" Heisuke just now notices her long hair now?

"Yeah. When Shinpachi pulled my hair pin he was shocked too. Sano and Hijikata yelled at him because he made me cry."

"He did WHAT?!"

"It's fine. I guess I haven't felt right since you left. No more fun. Playing around. No one to really practice with. And no one who will really enjoy my rice balls." She laughed. "I guess I felt like not doing it because, you had long hair, and I wanted something to remember you. I didn't think my red hair would get THIS long though." Masa said.

Heisuke moved his fingers in her hair. Masa kept her face down to no show her red face. Red hair just like Sano's. Well a little lighter. Like a rose. Or a apple or strawberry.

"Your hair is beautiful." Heisuke said in a soft tone.

Masa's face was redder now. "Wait. Beautiful? Did I hear that right?" She's never heard any men use that word. Well Sano sure. That's what he calls Minto all the time and she's annoyed with it.

"Yeah." Heisuke realized is himself and his face was as red as hers was now.

"You actually said it. Maybe your more of a man then Shinpachi is if you say it like that. How could a girl now like, love you?" Msas felt like she was asking herself that question.

"Heh. No. No girl would want me. Not with the way I am now. Besides, the world thinks I'm dead." Heisuke said.

"Come on. Chizuru is here. And the rest of the girls. Me." Why did he voice crack when she said herself?

"You?"

"Well Chizuru is more pretty. And she cooks too. And fights. She's caring and compassionate."

"And has eyes for Hijikata." Heisuke said.

Masa raised a brow. "What?"

"All of us, well not Shin or Soji. But Sano and Saito and I have already figured that out." Masa was hearing this from Heisuke. "She's always helping him with everything she can. She spends the most time with him." Heisuke made many points.

"I never thought anyone could love that man. Guess fairytales do happen." Masa said shrugging.

Heisuke laughed. "Storybooks for children?"

"I still am one." Masa grinned.

Heisuke chuckled a little. He was too close now. "Your right. Guess that's how you and Chizuru are so, different." He said.

The air was now thin. Nothing was stopping them this time. Masa felt Heisuke touch her cheek.

She was done crying. Looking up at him, his cyan eyes again.

It was like fire was starting in her heart.

"Hei." She wasn't sure about this. But...It was Heisuke. Her best friend. Her hero. Savior. Everything.

Closing her eyes. She felt Heisuke close the gap. Slightly lifting her chin and his lips on her's.

It was soft. They were both still fro a long moment. Masa felt it in her heart. She DID love Heisuke. From the first day they met. Well from the day she and Tsubasa followed Minto to watch them all fight and become the Shinshengumi.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed back.

Heisuke had a hand on her waste in no time.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Nothing but pure love to it. Nothing like Shin or Sano would try to pull. Or even any teasing like Soji.

Just childish. But that's just their personality. A way to a boy's heart is through his own Personality.

Finally pulling away, Heisuke and Masa both had pink cheeks. Masa smiled a pure girly smile for the first time in a long time.

Heisuke smiled his cheeky smile.

They laughed a little then pulled apart completely.

"So, what now?" Masa asks. She didn't know anything about a relationship. And if she said anything to Minto OR Sanosuke, things were going to get vary ugly fast.

"Guess we keep to ourselves." Heisuke says. "Goodnight." Giving her a wink and leaving her room.

Msasa closes the door and feels her heart still beating fast from the kiss. touching her lips she's still smiling over.

"I will give you your life Heisuke. Your second chance, will be mine too." She said.

The End.


	5. Kazuma x Shorata

**Not the biggest fan of these demon guys. Especially this one.**

**Kazuma, F*** You! If it was up to me, playing this, I NEVER would do his route. Demon rich demon Ass Bi***.**

**But hope you guys enjoy what I have anyway.**

Shorata x Kazuma

Shorata heard of her.

The girl with hidden demon powers.

Kazuma planned on making her his wife.

And as his childhood best friend, she would always support him.

But would she lose him to death?

What is bothering you Shorata." Kazuma asks in a cold manner.

Shorata shakes her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad you've found someone who's your future." She said.

She worked on her knitting while he studied.

"I will have her. And you will still be here. By my side. No matter what happens, you'll be my friend." He said.

Shorata nods. She knows he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or have her feel less then she already is.

She's nothing more then a commoner. His parents were against her living with them at first hearing of her family's death. But Kazuma was more grateful to Shorata for being his first and best friend.

Eventually, his parents gave in after he ran away to live where she used ti live.

And she's been living in this palace ever since.

"Ow!" She stabbed her finger while her mind was down memory lane.

"You hurt?" Kazuma asked.

Shorata shook her head. "Just poked myself. Nothing to worry about." She never wanted to be a bother to him. Now that he's the future king. Well, Lord at the moment.

"I smell blood. Don't lie to me." Kazuma said in an angry tone.

Shorata just didn't know what to do. "I'm fine. I'll clean up. Be right-"

"Come here." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

She was next to the chair he was sitting in. He pulled her hand up to him and found the bit of blood.

"Sorry. I really don't want to be a bother to you. I'm not trying to give you any trouble." She rambled a little.

Kazuma just stared at her.

"Sorry." She said.

Kazuma sighed. "You will never be a bother to me. Your my best friend. If your hurt, I'll do whatever, to heal you." Even though she was a demon herself and could heal quickly.

Kazuma placed her finger in his mouth. Shorata has been through this many times. But every time, she felt her heart racing.

Why did he have to do this? All it was, was a prick. He didn't have to lick her wounds like she was a lost puppy. Yet, she enjoyed it.

Once he finished he pulled her finger out of his mouth.

Shorata stood up slowly as she took her hand back. "All healed." He said.

She stared at him then held her hand to her chest. "Thank you." She said.

She made her way out of the study and to her room.

She closed the door and sighed deeply.

"Every time. Why?" She asked herself.

Her heart was now calm. She hated how this situation was. But she was no royal blood. Kazuma, he would never love her the way she wishes he would. They were always best friends, nothing more.

Lifting the finger to her lips to kiss it. "I love you." She said.

Maybe one day, things will change.

The End

**Not all that crazy, but sweet.**

**Hope you liked this little short.**

**Shorata is just a shy girl who knows her place, yet wishes she could be more.**

**Like in the little mermaid, she sees her prince with another woman, and knows she can't say anything about it.**

**Let me know who you want to be next in this collection.**


	6. Kyo x Rain

**Not the biggest fan of these demon guys**

**Shiranui is just annoying unless he's talking smack with Sanosuke**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Rain x Kyo

Rain was at the shooting range in the forest she made, when a voice came from behind.

"Your getting good." It was her childhood friend, Kyo Shiranui.

"What brings you to my forest?" She asks.

If he's here, Kazuma wants something.

"Just figured you want this." Holding out food.

"Pork!" She loved pig. Bacon, pork, anything pig was her hearts desire.

"Figured." Kyo chuckled.

"Shut up. So, how goes the hunt for getting that girl?" She asks.

"How do you-"

"Please. I'm not blind. Or deaf." Rain scoffed.

Kyo scoffed back. "He's trying. But those wolves are nothing more then pawns. They'll die in the up coming war soon enough." He said.

Rain nodded. "Just don't go dying on me." She said.

Kyo laughed. "Like I'm going to die that easy. I'm a fighter!"

Rain smiled slightly. She knew it. "Whatever. I still beat you in anything." She said.

He left her to her shooting practice.

The a few days later, "Want to go somewhere?" He asked.

"Like where?" She asked out of concern.

"Red district." Rain stared wide eyed at Kyo.

Was he being serious? Well, of course. He's always serious.

"Fine." She said grabbing her guns and walked with him.

Reaching the red light district, Kyo was having a blast, but Rain didn't really care. She hated how men acted like they did.

"Hello cutie." Someone said behind her.

She felt the hand on her shoulder, reaching back, gripping the man's arm, tightly, pulling him over her shoulder, and landing on his back.

She was NOT that type of girl.

"Jezz! Rain!" Kyo shouted.

"I'm not going to stand a man acting very foolish." She told him.

Kyo scoffed and dragged her into the place.

Once they had time to themselves, "What's going on Kyo?" Rain asked.

"You know what. We are cousins. But you keep acting like this."

"Like what? Say it." She dared him.

Kyo didn't say anything.

"What is all this about?"

"There is a war coming. And Kazume is going to have us move and not fight. He wants to take that girl. But she's with the guys who WANT to fight." Kyo explained.

Rain knew who this was. She just sighed. "And what is this about me?" She asked.

"I want you to stay out of this."

That was out of nowhere. "WHAT? Hell no! I'm going to fight! And I know you will too!" Rain shouted.

"I know. But I would RATHER you stay out of this. I don't want to be worrying over my cousin."

"Kyo. We may be cousin, but you do know-"

"I do know." He said.

He wasn't always the punk ass he was seen as. He will always be the "try and do what I do" kind of kid.

"Kyo. We need to not do this. If you don't want me to fight, then I won't. But please promise me one thing." Rain said.

"Anything. Rain."

"Don't get yourself killed." She said.

Kyo nodded. "I won't die out there."

And that was the last time there was a peaceful conversation between them.

After seeing Kazume die, Rain left the girl with her chosen. She stayed where she always was. By the sea.

"Where are you?" Rain asked. She waited for years for him. If she knew one thing, Kyo, was a fighter just like her. And he wouldn't die on her at all.

The End

**Sorry if this seems sad, but we really don't know if he's alive or not. I don't think he is, but let's just keep believing he is. Somewhere. K?**


	7. Amagiri x Red

**I am not the biggest fan of these demon guys.**

**Amagiri is the one who kills Heisuke.**

**But I'm doing these just for you guys. Hope you like em!**

Red x Amagiri

Red was just reading in the library when she heard voices.

"Shit!" She said.

Red was one to speak her mind. Well, she did have a curse of honesty on her thanks to Lord Kazuma's father.

Red was but an orphan before Kazuma's mother took her in.

Red became the main adviser to the throne.

Which she sadly couldn't do much.

After the queen's death, and the search for a demon bride for Kazuma, she was cursed with this honesty spell. It looks like a tattoo or choker on her neck. One wrong thing, and her head goes boom.

She quickly headed out the window and waited.

She wasn't allowed in the palace. Not that she cared. She loved staying out on the streets since this curse.

Kazuma's father ruined her life. And his son would make her's a living HELL for however long she may have left to live.

"I swear. She will be mine!" Kazuma cursed.

"Yes Lord Kazuma. She will." Amagiri spoke.

The one person Red was okay with. He was kind to her.

Treated her like family. Or at least a person.

"Now, why is this out?" Seeing the book Red was reading on the table.

"Must have forgotten to clean up in here after last night." Amagiri said. "I'll take it and put it back." He said.

Red smiled.

Kazuma glared. "You can't keep protecting her. I'll have her head the day she lies to me. Or Anyone for that matter." He snarled.

Amagirir didn't flinch.

"I know that. I'm not trying to."

"Please."

"Maybe you could use her." Shiranui spoke. "She could get into the stupid wolf's den and pull your bride out."

"Won't work. The minute she explains herself to them, she will lose her head." Amagirir said.

Kazuma seemed to like the idea. But... "Amagrir is right. She wouldn't even see eyes on her. We have to do this ourselves. She can just stay here. Where she belongs. Maybe those fakes, will eat her." Kazuma says.

Red scoffed. Like she would let anyone touch her.

She walked away from the window and headed to her room.

"Room." Meaning the small shack that was outside in the back of the palace.

She stayed in her room till she heard a knock.

"Coming." She opened the door.

"It's me." Amagiri came in.

"I'm glad it's you." She said.

"I know. Be more careful with that book. Your trips are getting more and more harder to defend."

Red nodded. "I heard. Kazuma really just wants to kill me. Let him. Better then living with this." Pointing to her neck.

"I wish I could help you." He said.

Red shook her head. "Your kindness to me, is all I need. I can live with that." She said.

"Does it hurt?" Amagiri asked her.

Red didn't move as Amagiri reached and touched the marks on her neck.

His touch was soft like a feather, and warm like a piece of coal.

"I'm fine." Red said quietly. She didn't mind the touch, but she can't be in love. She can't love. Not when this thing is on her.

"Sorry." He pulled his hand away.

"Please." Red said a little too loudly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Never mind. I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt." Red said.

She could never love someone.

And no one could love her.

"I think you better go. I'll just be here." Red said.

Amagiri nodded and left her alone.

Red felt her heart sinking. The red hot pain she was now feeling was her curse on her neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

The End

**AN- Can't always have what you want. I know "red" isn't an original name, but it's more like a "pet" name for her. Since her history is that she's Kazuma's father's little ****servant**** pet.**

**The POLL is still up, so go and vote or tell me in a PM or review who you want to be next. there are only nine left!**


	8. Sanosuke x Minto

**So, I'm not the hugest fan of Sanosuke. But he's still lovable.**

**Hope you like this story I wrote for him and Minto.**

**No one has been saying who is next on the list to have their story told. So, I just picked one at random that would come to my mind for a story first.**

**Please do tell me, PM or through the reviews, which ones you want me to do. I don't what this being filled from my least favorite to my favorite.**

**Minto=Sanosuke Harada**

Minto sat on the roof of the little house she lived in.

She sat up, looking at the stars in the night sky.

"There you are." Spoke a voice.

Minto looked to see her longest friend, Sanosuke Harada.

"I wanted to look at the stars. Now that it's quiet." She said.

"You miss them too huh?" He asked, climbing up to sit next to her on the roof.

"Yea." Minto was off of the shore where the battle, war was taking place. Hearing of her brother, Hijikata's death, was the worst. And everyone else. But she knew, that her brother was alive. No way would he leave Chizuru.

"I just wish I could see him. All of them." Everyone she knew has died. Saito was somewhere alive, and Shinpachi too, at least.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Sanosuke says.

"I don't know. Sanan. Heisuke. Souji. Kondou. Everyone is dead. All the people I've grown up knowing. Your the only one that's really alive. To me at least." She says.

Sanosuke pats her on the back. "I know. And looking up at the stars-"

"It reminds me of when we would all do it. Before Souji came in. You, me, and brother. All three of us would lay out on the front area, staring at the stars in the sky. Hijikata said it was training for the spirit." Minto said.

"Yes. He did call it that." Minto giggled.

she left that part of her life behind. She wasn't really related to Hijikata. She was just left on the door step, right after he was born. And she grew up with him and Sanosuke. Training to be the shinsengumi.

But after three failed relationships, first one didn't actually like her, the other just wanted to know their secrets, the the third, he tried to make off with them, but she chased him and killed him. Her first kill at such a young age. And someone she cared for.

She never wanted a relationship again. Which is what lead her, and her bow skills, out into the world, to train her own way. Leading her to meet the other girls, and right back to her brother, and best friend. Even if she won't say it to Sanosuke's face.

"You thinking about something?" Sano asks.

"Just, how I got here. From being adopted, to three failed relationships, leaving my brother and home, finding more girls powered like me, back to you guys, becoming a member, a girl finds our secret, or ya'll's secret, and finding out, that girl and I are both demons, and the one trying to force marriage on her, is my REAL brother." She says.

Sano sighs. "Yes. That was a shock. But in the end, we all didn't care. You and Chizuru, were a part of us, and we weren't letting you go. Even if Kondou and Hijikata did, I would have chased after you till the ends of the earth. I only regret, not doing it when we were younger." He says.

Minto smiled. He was always there for her. No matter what. He chose her side. Understood her best. "You really love me huh." She said.

Sanosuke shrugged. "Can't help it. You are my best friend. No girl in the world, is just like you, Minto." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

Minto took a hold of his hand. "Of all the men, how was it, I didn't see till AFTER everything, that you, Sanosuke Harada, were the only man I needed." She said.

Sanosuke kissed her forehead. "Just focus on the now. No more on the past." He said.

Minto nodded.

Before anything else happened, a crash sound came from inside, and the the crying...of a baby.

Minto groaned. "Your idea to keep the darn cat." Minto hissed. She stood up and headed back into the house.

"Man. Why did you have to go and break something Toshi!" He yelled to the cat.

"Mommy's here." Minto said picking up the baby. "Don't Cry Kondou. The mean kitty Toshi won't hurt you." She cooed to the baby boy, which was her son.

The baby soon went right back to sleep, after an hour.

Sano walked in as Minto set the baby in bed.

"How did we get here?" Sanosuke asked.

Minto shrugged. "I have no idea. I just hope Toshizo and Chizuru are doing better then us now." She said.

_Minto heard of the battle where Sano was at. She the fact he, or more like, everyone was dead there and no one survived. She couldn't take it. She had to run there and look for him herself._

_She ran and ran till she found herself on that field. Looking everywhere, she saw one of the demon girls, carrying her cousin. Behind her, Sanosuke lay against a tree._

_She quickly helped him up and waited till he was healed._

_"Minot?" He croaked. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wasn't going to leave you to die. Not now, not ever." She said._

_And that's where it really all started. She left her brother, the whole war behind, just to save the man she loved with all her heart._

"You know what Sano, I think it was when I saved your butt." She smirked.

"Oh. Well, I'm very grateful for that." And this time he really did, kiss her on the lips.

The End


	9. Toshizo x Gracie

**Don't forget to vote on which one is next. **

**With only 7 left to go, there's still time and so much to do.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**This is taking place in the Hakuoki School Life game. Just to let you know.**

I was working my usual when a group came in. And group, not of teen girls, but of men.

"Shall we have a seat?" Said the older man.

I couldn't believe they were here. The older man, was Kondo, the principle of the best boys school in all of Tokyo.

I am Gracie. And something you may not know, that man, Kondo, is actually, my uncle. He and his sister, didn't grow up getting along well in their teen years. My mother soon left for college, and never returned.

Then I came along, a complete accident, and she attempted to raise me. But as I got older, it became harder for her.

Which is how I'm here, working and living alone. Well, i have a few other maids in the cafe with me, but in the morning, EVERY morning, I'm alone.

"Good morning." I greeted them.

"Hello. I knew this place was a good spot." Said the man. "I'm Kondo. The principle of-"

"I know. That all boys school for warriors. I'm maid Gracie." i told him.

"Great. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Kondo. Don't make the poor girl uncomfortable." Said another man.

"Excuse him. That's Sanan. A doctor. I'm Couch Shinpachi." Grinned the bigger man.

"Couch? You look more like..." I held my tongue to keep from speaking disrespectful to them.

"Go on." However, this man, he stared at me like h could see right through my goodie maid act.

"I was...you look almost like a huge dealer of guns. A thug I guess." I finished.

All the men laughed.

Even the one who stared at me.

I didn't understand. "I'm Toshizo Hijikata. It's a pleasure to meet you, Gracie. Do you by chance have tea?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. We have many teas. Green, Black, even decaf. Coffee isn't served till the later mornings I'm afraid." I told them.

"That's okay." Said the taller red-head one. "I'll take black, decaf, with a lemon." He said.

"Green tea." Said Shinpachi.

"Yes. Black for me." Kondo said.

"And you?" I asked looking to Hijikata.

He just stared at me again. "I'll have...Pineapple tea." He said.

I was taken aback for a moment. flavored tea was hardly requested.

"Um...I don't know about pineapple. But I'll see what we have." I told him.

He waved his hand at me. I quickly ran to the back and got the teas started.

Looking around, not many flavored teas were around.

I couldn't understand how people didn't like them.

I found the herbal tea, which shouldn't be in the private area of the kitchen. Guessing my boss or someone else, has been hording them.

"I'll have your tea in a minute. And...we have apple, blueberry, and peach flavored tea for the time being." I told Hijikata.

He nodded. "Peach is fine." He said.

I nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

"Someone's in love." Kondo teased.

While I finished the teas, I heard them talking.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hijikata snapped at his boss, I guessed.

"Everyone knows peach is the tea for love." Kondo said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who told you that load of crap?" Though, he didn't actually say crap. But I hate fowl language.

"Soji. He told me." Kondo said.

"Well, I'll say this, please do, keep your mouths clean inside the family friendly cafe. And Peach, is more of good luck. If you want love, that would have to be strawberries. Soji, got his information wrong." I explained.

The men looked at me while I handed out their teas. "Enjoy. If you need anything else. Just give a ring." I said heading to the kitchen.

"tell us something Gracie." Spoke the taller one.

"Do you run this place alone?"

"No. I don't. I do open every morning. I work here till nearly 2 o clock. And that's everyday." I told them.

"Sanosuke. Don't go asking a woman about herself when she's working." Sanan spoke up.

"I don't mind it. I am only alone in the mornings till 11." I added.

They seemed pleased with my response, and I headed to the kitchen.

As they talked among themselves, I cleaned up around the kitchen till...

"What?!"

"You can pick up the pay today Toshizo." Sano said.

"Yes. You are new to being a teacher. See you at the school." Kondo said.

I watched as the other men walked out.

I set up a few tabs for them.

"I have your check here." I said handing it to Hijikata.

He looked at it them raised a brow at me. "I know paying for others like that is annoying. So, I figured, I go ahead and set up a few tabs for them. Sano, Sanan, Kondo, and Shinpachi." I said.

He smiled at me. "Thanks. Here. And keep the change as the tip." He said.

I smiled, seeing the tip he gave me.

"Thanks. If you need anymore tea. I can bring some. To the school." I offered.

He nodded. "Thanks, but that won't be necessarily." He said.

"Alright." I nodded.

"There's just something...Are you by chance..." I knew where he was going.

"You catch on quick. Yes. I'm Kondo's niece." I told him. "But please don't tell him." I asked.

He shook his head. "I won't. He'll figure it out on his own." He told me.

As he left the cafe, I could hear my co-workers in the back just arriving.

"Hey. Gracie. Who was that?"

"No one important. Let's get to work. Start the coffee will you." I said.

Okay, so, I am the manager of this location. But, they don't need to know that.

The End


	10. Yamazaki x Yuki

Home For Good

Yuki was cleaning her house on this fine day.

But it was later going to be a not so fine day.

She heard a knock at the door. She ran to open it. But it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Sir?"

"Lady Yuki." It was Kondo. "I'm sorry to tell you this. I wish there was another way. But...Susumu is going to be coming with us. The Shinsingumi are retreating to Edo. I'm sorry. He wants to keep you safe but won't leave them alone. He is loyal to them."

Yuki nodded. "I understand. He is loyal to you. And to Hijikata. I know he loves me. And if this war is to take him to Edo, then I'm fine with it. I love him. And I'll respect his wish to follow them." She says.

"Alright. I have told Chizaru about you so she'll be sending you letters on updates. It may be some time. But she knows." Kondo said.

Yuki nodded. And he left.

News didn't travel very often where she lived. Yuki lived in this huge mansion after being rescued by her childhood friend and fiance. Susumu Yamazaki.

She lives here in secret so she won't return to her home where she'll be taken again. She's dead to the rest of the world.

Being a true lady wasn't easy. Her parents were rich beyond compare. And it got every person's attention. She watched her parents die as she was taken. She was held for years till her love came and saved her.

And she's been in hiding ever since.

She didn't want to go back home and be a lady. But she still wanted a life with Susumu.

And with this war, she couldn't stay with the Shinsingumi. So, Kondo told them about this abandoned mansion and that's where she's been living. It's the only way to protect her.

The news later got to her. A few days later, Kondo surrendered and was executed on the spot. It was a shock to them all.

The trip to the castle was even worse. But what later came was what nearly drove Yuki over the edge.

The news of her love, being on deaths door.

_"Dear lady Ykui._

_I am Chizaru and I am so sorry. Yamazaki was hurt while helping me and because of it, he now is laying on a bed trying to heal. I feel so bad about this. We are on a ship to Edo and I don't know if he'll make it._

_I wanted to let you know. With this war getting out of hand, we don't know what to do. And I don't think I'll be sending you anymore letters once we land in in Edo._

_Again, I'm so sorry. Chizaru."_

"What? No...NO!" Yuki was devastated. She should be with him. Her love. Susumu. She should be there. They were to have a life together. A family. And now, it will never happen.

She waited for days, weeks, months. And nothing ever came back.

She didn't know if Susumu was alive or he died.

She went on her days like normal, but with no smile on her face.

She didn't know what to think or do.

The war soon was over. And there was nothing from Chizaru.

The news of the death of the Shinsingumi was everywhere. Everyone was rejoicing over victory.

But Yuki was crying. Was everyone really dead? There was no way.

Then there was a knock at the door.

It was night, who was there?

Yuki waited a moment. Then the door opened.

She was shocked and ran down the steps. Going as fast as she could.

She stopped at the bottom and saw who was standing there. "Susumu Yamazaki?"

He was. And he smiled. "Yes Yuki. I'm home. For good." He said.

She ran to him and hugged him tight.

He held her tight in his arms as she cried her heart out. He was alive.

"Wait. What happened?" She asked finally.

"Hijikata. He gave me...He gave me the water of life on the boat. He said I had you waiting for me. And I couldn't leave you. As the war was over, he sent me on my way. He stayed and...he died. He was killed." He had tears in his eyes.

"Oh no." Yuki was scared. Everyone was dead?

"Chizaru. She's alive. She's with Heisuke, Shinpachi, Sanosuke, and Hajime. They are taking care of her. Okita didn't make it through his illness." He told her.

Relief flowed through Yuki. At least not all of them were dead.

"But we must stay in hiding. The world thinks were dead. I'm sorry. This isn't the life I wanted for you." He said placing his head on her shoulder in shame.

Yuki laughed. "I love you Susumu. And whatever life we have, I just want us to be together. If it's out in the world or in hiding." She said to him kissing his cheek. "I'm glad your home."

"Me too." He said and kissed her on the lips. Making it official that he was home for good.


End file.
